Juntos, después de la muerte
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: Shirou Fubuki un chico enfermo y debil se aserca cada vez mas a la muerte hasta que cae en los brazos de un angel, el cual tambien sera su primer amor...¿lograran estar juntos apesar de su amor prohibido? tercer capitulo AphroditXAtsuya
1. Chapter 1

**_lista de i-chan para escribir sus fic"_**

**_1: Idea en la cabeza: ¡_YES!**

**_2: horario en que nadie te moleste: _2:15 de la mañana, ¡YES!**

**_3: computador en mano: _sorprendentemente mi hermano no me lo pidió así que, ¡YES!**

**¡BIEN TODO LISTO!**  
><strong> estoy con la idea en la cabeza y fresca como una lechuga así que aquí les vengo con un fic en el cual me inspire en un manga que leí…ahora: ¡A LA CARGA MIS VALIENTES!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Juntos, después de la muerte"<strong>_

Un día mas que pasaba tortuosamente lento para Shirou Fubuki, un lindo chico de cabello plateado que poseía un cuerpo delgado y enfermizo, el cual lo había mantenido la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en cuatro paredes blancas de las cuales nunca había salido…siempre solo, no recordaba la última vez que pudo sentir el césped con sus manos o sentir los rayos del sol directo en su cara. Todos sus pensamientos no eran mas que simples fantasías que día a día se iban desvaneciendo junto con la poca fuerza de su cuerpo… ¿Cuántas operaciones le habían hecho?...¿2?, ¿5?...ya había perdido la cuenta…con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lograba con esfuerzo llegar hasta la ventana más cercana de la habitación solo para perderse en sus fantasías en las cuales salía sin la necesidad de estar conectado a cables, sin tener que millones de cuchillos cortaran su cuerpo innumerables veces, solo para luego pronunciar las palabras que siempre escuchaba y ya no causaban efecto en él:

"_Fubuki jamás se recuperara"_

Savia que por cada operación su vida se iba acortando cada vez mas…pero no perdía la esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera salir, conocer el mundo, tener amigos, cosas que una persona normal tendría sin dificultades, pero para él era pedir lo imposible….

Al llegar a la ventana la abrió sin importarle las prohibiciones de los médicos, solo miraba el vacio mientras sentía el viento golpear su mejilla  
>-ha…-suspiraba-me pregunto si algún día podre salir de aquí- se decía, hasta que una ráfaga de viento lo golpeo salvajemente desprendiendo de él una chaqueta que llevaba sobre puerta, dejándola caer hacia el suelo<br>-oh no…-se incorporo para divisar un chico de cabello en punta de color crema, vestido con una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabotonados, piel bronceada y el resto de su ropa parecía solo ser un par de vaqueros y unos zapatos corrientes. El chico al caerle la chaqueta levanto la vista para ver a Fubuki que lo observaba desde el cuarto piso con una sonrisa  
>-etto… ¿podrías traerme eso?, se que es una molestia pero realmente lo necesito…-decía con un poco de miedo, ya que savia que tirarle una chaqueta en la cabeza a otra persona y decirle que suba 4 pisos a traérsela era una verdadera peste, incluso si fue por accidente.<br>El chico solo lo miro para dirigirse a la entrada del hospital, para subir todo el recorrido dicho por el menor y finalmente llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el enfermo de cabello plateado.  
>-etto…muchas gracias…realmente lamento haberte causado molestias…-tomaba la chaqueta, recostado en su cama al mismo tiempo que miraba al chico ahora afirmado sobre una pared sin decir palabra alguna. Al verlo más de cerca noto que el extraño lucia bastante genial<br>-no fue nada… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el intruso en su cuarto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco lo cual fue percibido por el presente  
>-yo…pues me llamo Shirou Fubuki… ¿y el tuyo?<br>-Shuuya Goenji…  
>-¿y a que te dedicas para vivir?...etto… ¡digo!-se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, preguntar algo tan directo a alguien que acababa de conocer no era muy cortés...-yo solo…me refería que si…<br>-soy algo así como un guía turístico…  
>-¡guía turístico!...-los ojos de Fubuki se iluminaron mientras el otro lo veía con un pequeño sonrojo<br>-más o menos…mi deber es guiar a las personas que tienen que hacer un largo viaje  
>-woo, eso es impresionante, sabes…si no estás ocupado me gustaría que me guiaras, uno de mis dos grandes sueños es poder viajar a distintas partes del mundo…-le pedía alegremente mientras jugaba con sus dedos…<br>-¿y el segundo?  
>-¿segundo?<br>-habías dicho que tenias dos grandes sueños… ¿cuál es el otro?  
>-etto…yo… ¡no es nada!, ¡olvida lo que dije!...-se tapaba con las sabanas… ¿en qué pensaba? Tener una conversación tan personal con un completo extraño no era ético…-yo…pues, si alguna vez salgo de aquí, me gustaría enamorarme aunque sea una vez…-finalmente termino por decirlo…se sentía tonto, por lo que una color carmesí cubría sus mejillas, el otro simplemente lo miro divertido en un pequeño pero muy pequeño sonrojo comparado con el del menor<br>-eres demasiado lindo… ¿lo sabías?-pronuncio para acercarse al otro, tomando su mentón, para juntar sus labios en un pequeño beso, sus suaves labios juntándose en un acto que jamás había realizado…era un toque, un rose, pero era tierno y delicado. Cuando se separo del menor lentamente, el rostro de Fubuki lucia lo más cercano a un tomate posible, inmóvil y literalmente sacando humo, a nuestro enfermo platinado niño le habían robado su primer beso…  
>-debo trabajar, cuídate Fubuki…<p>

Goenji salió lentamente de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no sin antes decir un "_volveré más tarde" _y serrar la puerta tras de sí. En frente del chico misterioso paso una camilla con un anciano, el cual parecía estar muriendo junto con los familiares a su lado rogando por su bienestar. Goenji siguió su camino dirigiéndose al lugar donde iba la camilla, cerca de allí caminaba un chico muy similar al Fubuki pero su cabello era de color rosa y más en punta, además si descontamos que este se encontraba sano, junto a él una joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años de cabello blanco largo hasta la cadera, de piel blanca, y ojos carmesí. Ambos se dirigían a la habitación del hace poco besado y todavía inmóvil Fubuki, al sentir que la puerta se habría, dejando entrar a sus dos hermanos no tuvo más opción que cubrirse con la sabana para evitar que pudieran ver su sonrojo.  
>-¡HEY!, ¡Shirou!... ¿cómo te encuentras?...-decía alegremente el peli rosado entrando y acercándose al peli plateado<br>-Atsuya, no seas tan ruidoso…Shirou te hemos traído unas flores…-la dulce joven serró la puerta y noto la ventana abierta…-Shirou, otra vez abriste la ventana…sabes que no es correcto, mira, estas rojo, ya te subió la fiebre…  
>-l-lo s-siento…Naomi…-dijo avergonzado, aun con el recuerdo de su primer beso…<br>-jejeje, pareces un tomate…  
>-Atsuya no molestes…<p>

Luego de la visita los dos hermanos, salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el médico de cabecera de Fubuki  
>-señorita Naomi, sabemos que usted como hermana mayor de Fubuki es la responsable de firmar los documentos para sus operaciones…<br>-si…usted me dijo que debo firmar para otra operación  
>-ese no será el caso…<br>-¿a qué se refiere?  
>-vera, el cuerpo de Fubuki sin las operaciones ya hubiera colapsado hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así por cada operación su condición empeora, hasta llegar a un punto limite el cual ya cruzo<br>-n-no lo entiendo….-pronuncio al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de lo que podría decir el médico  
>-lamento decirle que el cuerpo del niño no aguantara otra operación mas…<br>-eso quiere decir…  
>-así es…Fubuki…morirá en cuestión de días…-un silencio se formo en la sala, la cual luego se lleno de sollozos y gritos de la pelo plateada, la cual no pudo parar sus lamentos al saber que la muerte de su hermano llegaría sin nada que pudiera hacer.<p>

Los días pasaron, y al mismo tiempo, todo parecía normal para nuestro pequeño ángel enfermo, al mismo tiempo por alguna razón que él desconocía las visitas del chico pelo crema también seguían pasando, cada vez que sus hermanos se marchaban, el chico aparecía y hablaban de lo que fuera, Fubuki por primera vez pensó que tenía un amigo…¿pero era realmente amistad? ¿Por qué cuando lo veía su corazón se sentía cálido?, ¿acaso sentía algo más?, ¿de que le serviría saberlo? Un chico débil y enfermo como él jamás podría estar con un alguien como Goenji, pero a el no le importaba, porque mientras pudiera seguir hablando con el no le importaba nada más, y al mismo tiempo Goenji siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al poder estar con su ángel enfermo. Todo iba bien, todo era una fantasía, otra más de Fubuki que sería pronto hecha pedazos y tirada al vacio, ¿Por qué el destino tendría que ser tan cruel?...pero como dice la frase:"_hasta que la muerte los separe"_, y la muerte se acercaba…

En otro lugar, muy lejos del hospital en lo más alto de la nubes, se podía observar un chico de cabello azul sujetado en una coleta vestido con una túnica blanca, de atrás de su espalda salían unas hermosas alas blancas que lo convertían en un ángel blanco.  
>-ese Goenji…-suspiraba- se fue sin llevar su trabajo…<br>-déjalo…después de todo hace un bien su labor…-contestaba un chico de cabellos rubios largos y sedosos con otra túnica pero esta con adornos dorados, y en su cabeza una corona de flores doradas, sentado en una mullida nube en forma de silla...  
>-¡PERO ES DEMACIADO IRRESPONSABLE!, solo porque es un ángel oscuro no significa que haga lo que quiera…<br>-entonces llévale su próximo trabajo  
>-¡NO SOY UN ANGEL MENSAJERO!<br>-vamos Kazemaru, sabes mejor que yo, que él no volverá por el…  
>-bien….-termino aceptando para extender sus alas y bajar hasta el mundo de los humanos buscando sin rumbo al peli crema hasta encontrarlo caminando en dirección al hospital<br>-¡Goenji!...  
>-Kazemaru…¿Qué haces aquí?...vete antes de que alguien con poderes celestiales te note<br>-si, si pero dejaste tu trabajo…-le entrega un papel con la foto e información de un chico- Shirou Fubuki, tiene una enfermedad duradera, su cuerpo ya no aguantara mas, por lo que hoy a las dos de la mañana fallecerá…-Goenji, se quedo de piedra mirando la fotografía de su ángel enfermo el cual el mismo tendría que llevar hasta la muerte  
>-no…no puede ser…<p>

Nuevamente en el cielo, el dios Aphrodit esperaba la aparición del ángel oscuro, el cual llego pero no de la forma que él lo esperaba ya que Goenji lo miraba arrugando el papel en sus manos y un aura asesina, que lo rodeaba  
>-¡espera Goenji! ¡Cálmate un poco!<br>-vaya, con que mi Ángel favorito llego de mal humor…-reía por lo bajo  
>-no puedes hacer esto…<br>-¿Qué cosa?  
>-¡no puedes causarle la muerte a este humano!...-decía acercándose a Aphrodit desesperadamente<br>-¿no puedo?, ¿Por qué razón?  
>-porque yo, me enamore de él… ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡solo esta vez! ¡Solo esta vez haga lo que le pido!<br>-aunque me lo pidas, sabes mejor que nadie que el amor entre Ángeles y humanos esta prohibido  
>-¡eso ya lo sé!, ¡pero no puede evitar enamorarme de él! ¡ACEPTE MI PETICION DIOS!-<br>-no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya esta decidi…  
>-¡INFELIZ!, ¡JAMAS TE HE PEDIDO ALGO, MALDITA SEA!-tomando al rubio de la túnica para zarandearlo<br>-¡Goenji!, ¡todos debemos seguir las reglas!- Kazemaru jalaba inútilmente al peli pincho, mientras este opto por golpear al Dios en la cabeza dejándolo con un chichón en el las nubes

Goenji bajo hasta la tierra para dirigirse al hospital, ¿Qué haría? ¿Realmente le causaría la muerte a Fubuki? , ¿Qué es lo que les aguardara al a nuestro ángel enfermo y a nuestro ángel oscuro?  
>¿podrán estar juntos a pesar de su amor prohibido, y la predestinada muerte?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡O por dios!, todavía no me creo lo que acabo de escribir…creo que inconscientemente estoy media emo XD pero bueno me gusto como quedo, y ahorra a las preguntas ;D<strong>

**-¿les gusto el fic?**  
><strong>-¿quieren que ponga a Atsuya con alguien?<strong>  
><strong>-¿merece un comentario?<strong>

**Realmente a las 2 de la madrugada mi mente da buenas ideas XD**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, realmente al escribir esto estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo ya que por razones que yo misma desconozco me encuentro durmiendo en la pieza de mi hermano, el cual si descubre lo que estoy escribiendo se seguro me mata asique deséenme suerte y disfruten del fic:**

**Advertencia 1): yo lloro con todo pero si este fic los hace llorar en alguna parte tengan pañuelitos húmedos a la mano**

**Advertencia 2): ¡LEMON! …¡OH YEAH!...*cofcofcof* eso es todo ¬¬U**

* * *

><p>El día pasaba lentamente, todo normal, por alguna razón ese día sus hermanos no pudieron ir a visitarlo y no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara o lo esperara pacientemente, Goenji no llegaba, el misterioso y amable chico que le había robado su primer beso, no había puesto un pie en su habitación en todo el día. Esto le extrañaba y bastantes, el savia que siempre acostumbraba aparecer cuando sus hermanos no estaban y esta era la ocasión pero, nada, ni rastros del peli en punta…<p>

Por otro lado, en lo más alto de los cielos se encontraba el dios Aphrodit siendo atendido por dos Ángeles, uno de cabello blanco con ojos azules y el otro de cabello rojo con una extraña forma de tulipán y ojos miel…  
>-ese Goenji, como se atreve a golpear al mismísimo dios…. –refunfuñaba el rubio sobándose un parche en su ahora adolorida cabeza por el golpe del ángel oscuro<br>-hey Kazemaru…que le paso a Goenji para que se enojara así  
>-creo que se enamoro de un humano el cual morirá…-decía el peli azul mirando por la nubes a ver si encontraba al ángel prófugo<br>-¡auch!...eso sí que es suerte…-dijo el pelo rojo para sentir un golpe en la cabeza de parte del otro, encontrándose de la misma forma que Aphrodit  
>-jejeje me encargare de castigarlo, primero le arrancare las alas y lo tirare al infierno…-reía malicioso el rubio<br>-Dios, no te bases en la venganza para castigarlo…-dijo mientras una gotita le caía de la sien

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O**

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, la noche llego, al mismo tiempo que el sueño que inundo su cuerpo dejándolo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el reloj avanzaba sin prisa pero al mismo tiempo se iba acercando su final. Cuando el reloj informo las doce en punto la ventana de su habitación se abrió a bruscamente dejando entrar, no solo el frio de la noche si no que unas plumas de color negro seguida de la aparición del mismísimo Shuuya Goenji  
>-G-Goenji…-dijo temeroso el menor…-ya es muy tarde…<br>-no, todavía no lo es…-Goenji lo miro entre lastimado y enojado, apretaba fuertemente su mano en forma de puño al mismo tiempo que se acercaba  
>-¿Qué quieres decir?...-no sabía que estaba pasando, solo que en cierta forma le alegraba que el mayor hubiera llegado<br>-es la hora…- pronuncio sentándose al lado del menor  
>-no te entiendo…-Goenji sin soportarlo más, se lanzo sobre el peli plateado abrazándolo contra si fuertemente dejando salir una lagrima traicionera por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos…<br>-Shirou…te amo…-el menor se encontraba en blanco, su primer amor, le estaba correspondiendo, su cuerpo se sentía débil pero en su interior estaba cálido, estaba feliz, estaba en paz…una sonrisa angelical broto de sus labios abrazándose contra el otro, pronunciando las mismas palabras

_"yo también te amo"…._

Esas palabras hermosas, con solo esas palabras ambos sentían una alegría tan grande que jamás habían sentido…palabras que con solo ser pronunciadas, todo lo malo a su alrededor podía desaparecer….cuanto desearían que fuera as … pero Goenji lo savia…y ahora que su amado también lo quería solo hacía que su dolor creciera mas, ya no había nada que hacer, solo decir adiós y lanzarse al olvido, pero antes de eso…solo por un momento…ambos se deseaban…solo un instante, un suceso efímero solo para ellos dos… un recuerdo que los persiguiera hasta la muerte…el reloj seguía su marcha marcando las una de la madrugada….sin dejarse de mirarse a los ojos juntaron sus labios, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del peli plateado acercándolo más hacia él, cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, delineando su figura a través de esa molesta pijama que había usado por tanto tiempo. Fubuki en cambio coloco sus delgados y débiles brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado abrazándolo y acariciando débilmente sus cabellos.  
>Rápidamente sin cortar el beso en ningún momento, lo recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que habría su camisón dejando al exterior esa hermosa y blanquecina piel.<br>-ah…G-Goenji…-gemía el menor, mientras el peli crema se dedicaba a dejar pequeños besos en su piel nívea, una noche, ese momento, solo ese momento y ninguno mas podría marcar a su queridísimo ángel como suyo y de nadie más. Lentamente fue bajando hasta su pecho besando y lamiendo, marca por marca iba creciendo las ansias de mas por parte de los dos.  
>Besando y mordiendo los pezones del otro, fue rápidamente bajando hasta llegar al miembro de este…<br>-G-Goenji…-gimió temeroso tratando lo más posible de tapar su excitación, con sus manos  
>-tranquilo…-dijo suavemente lamiendo la oreja del otro, y acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos-dime Shuuya…te quiero Shirou…<br>-si…te amo Shuuya…-cerro suavemente sus ojos, mientras el otro engullía su miembro saboreando hasta el más pequeño rincón de su piel. Mordiendo sus piernas, dejando puntos rojos por doquier…la habitación se llenaban de gemidos, su vista se nublaba, si intimidad estaba siendo devorada por completo savia que pronto se vendría pero no sin antes avisar su amado  
>-Shuuya…y-yo m-me voy a v-venir…-pronuncio antes de que el liquido blanquecino brotara en la boca de Goenji, el cual tomo sin dudarlo, limpio sus boca besando en la comisura de los labios al otro, se veía tan lindo, con sus ojos brillosos con pequeñas lagrimas y sus mejillas rebosando de un tinte carmesí. Miro deliberadamente la hora…las una con treinta minutos…ya casi no quedaba tiempo…quitándose la camisa, siguiendo con su pantalón y al mismo tiempo sus bóxer, se acercó al rostro de Fubuki besándolo al mismo tiempo que lamia sus dedos introduciendo el primero en la entrada del mencionado<p>

Shirou se sujeto fuertemente de la espalda de Shuuya al sentir dos dedos dentro de él tocando su ser por dentro. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, saco sus dedos para dar su última mirada al reloj de la pared y besando dulcemente a su querido ángel enfermo  
>-shu chan…te amo…por favor, quedare con migo<br>-por siempre…shiro chan…-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando, sintió el miembro del peli crema entrar por su muy estrecha cavidad…la punta entro difícilmente, el calor de la entrada del menor era tanto que si no fuera por su autocontrol habría entrado de golpe, pero en vez de eso lentamente termino metiendo su grueso pene en su interior, limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos del menor y esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara para mover sus caderas y empezar con el vaivén que los unía y demostraba su amor  
>-ah…¡AH!-gemía a sus anchas, cada estocada, cada penetración lo llevaba a la gloria, cada vez llegando más adentro de su ser, el dolor se esfumaba para darlo paso a nada más que el placer<br>-s-shirou…-lograba apenas pronunciar, estaba perdido en la lujuria, todo era un sueño, pero los sueños se acaban y no a las doce de la noche si no a las dos de la madrugada que ya faltando un minuto para el momento….Fubuki perdiéndose en la pasión del momento se vino, estrechando el gran miembro de Goenji con sus paredes anales.  
>al sentir esta sensación, este calor tan intenso y estreches más aun que antes, ya que de por si la entrada del peli plateado era estrecha por su primera vez, haciendo que este también se viniera, llenando el interior del otro con su semen, marcándolo como suyo, por siempre y hasta la eternidad.<p>

Llego la hora límite, Fubuki sentía su cuerpo cálido, se sentía feliz, amado, querido, un sentimiento tan hermoso…unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos junto con una hermosa sonrisa, la ultima que pudiera dar cayendo en los brazos de Goenji….sin moverse…sin respirar…lo que fue o lo que sería Shirou Fubuki desapareció para nunca más volver, una última lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta al suelo, el peli crema se sentía desfallecer al igual que su amado…un dolor más fuerte que mil acuchilladas en el corazón lo invadió, abrazando fuertemente al cadáver de su uke llorando, lagrimas traicioneras y sin significado ya nada significaría lo mismo, el cuerpo frio en sus brazos ya nunca volvería a sonreír o llenarlo de felicidad como lo había hecho antes…sin nada más que hacer, sin nada mas por que vivir, extendió sus alas negras…y rodeo con ellas a él y su amado pronunciando su último deseo, su ultima plegaria, jamás había pedido nada, jamás había amado pero ahora lo hacía…

"_por favor, permíteme estar con él otra vez, solo una vez más…"_

y dando sus alas se desvaneció sin dejar huella de su existencia dejando el cuerpo de su amor eterno durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama…ya no había amor…ya no había nada allí, nada más que un cadáver junto con una pluma negra a su lado….

**3 años más tarde:**

En una gran casa al estilo japonés se encontraba un chico de cabellos plateados, de 3 años corriendo por el lugar hasta llegar a abrazar a un chico de cabellos rosados de alrededor unos 21 años…  
>-hey Shirou no corras tan rápido…-decía una chica de cabellos blancos largos corriendo detrás de él…<br>-tranquila Naomi no pasa nada…este chico es exactamente igual a mi Shirou….-acariciando sus cabellos blancos agachándose hasta tener su misma altura  
>-es casi como una reencarnación… ¿verdad?...<br>-si…un milagro, tal vez…vamos sobrino juguemos a la pelota…  
>-¡sí!...-decía alegremente, dirigiéndose a jugar con su tío. Shirou Fubuki…llamado así en honor a su tío fallecido…un chico sano y alegre con su misma apariencia con un futuro por delante<p>

**15 años más tarde:**

-¡YA ME VOY!...-gritaba el chico saliendo de su casa, tenía 18 años y estaba vestido con uniforme de preparatoria…  
>-¡Shirou!...-escucho una voz de lo lejos para encontrarse con un chico de su misma edad con cabellos en punta de color crema y su mismo uniforme<br>-¡Shuuya!...-grito, al mismo tiempo que el otro se acercaba a él, con una radiante sonrisa  
>-¿nos vamos juntos?<br>-si…  
>-por cierto…<br>-dime…  
>-¿tienes algo planeado para las vacaciones?<br>-no realmente  
>-si, quieres podrías venir de viaje con migo…estaríamos los dos solos…-el otro boro su sonrisa de la cara, poniendo su mano sobre su boca y guardando silencio<br>-mph….-ponía cara pensativa mientras dudaba de su respuesta  
>-¿Q-Que pasa?...-miraba un poco con miedo la cara del otro<br>-estoy seguro que Shuu chan intentara algo ¿o me equivoco?- lo mira divertido, mientras el chico se sonrojo abrazando sobreprotectoramente al más pequeño  
>-creo que Salí pillado…pero no hay nada de malo…después de todo somos pareja…¿o me equivoco?<br>-Baka…-sonrió, para luego ambos darse un dulce beso y seguir su camino

En lo más alto de las nubes tres ángeles miraban divertidos la escena…  
>-*snif* con que finalmente tuvieron su final feliz…-lloraba el ángel Kazemaru<br>-que sensible…sí que eres un dios piadoso ¿no Aphrodit?...-reía el peli rojo mirando al dios que se encontraba sentado en una nube mirando al vacio  
>-no realmente…<br>-si lo eres, después de que rompió las reglas les das este regalo, haciendo que renacieran…  
>-bueno, pero que quede claro que no lo volveré a hacer…<br>-¿es porque te enamoraste tu también de un humano?  
>-¡BURN INSOLENTE!... ¿y qué? Después de todo yo soy un dios y no un ángel, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana…-volteaba su mirada viendo su creación<br>-¿es ese chico de pelo rosado cierto?... Atsuya Fubuki…-agrego el peli azul limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que solo Aphrodit sabría de donde salió.  
>-¡KAZEMARU! ¡TE PROHIVIRE EL INGRESO A LOS ARCHIBOS DE HUMANOS!-gritaba el Dios mientras reían el peli azul y el peli rojo, al mismo tiempo que el otro ángel de pelo blanco miraba pensativo a los dos humanos<br>-hey…Gazel… ¿Qué miras?  
>-estaba pensando…-hace una pausa ganándose la atención de los otros dos- que hubiera sido más fácil que renacieran, como hombre y mujer…-un silencio se formo, por parte de los otros tres…<br>-¡DIABLOS, NO LO PENSE!...-gritaba Aphrodit tomándose la cabeza con las manos  
>-bueno…tal vez les espera un buen final….-reía el peli blanco afirmándose en su mano y mirando hacia el mundo de los humanos como Goenji y Fubuki se abrazaban y reían felices de poder estar juntos otra vez…¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser un amor?, pues este era más fuerte que la muerte, más fuerte que el dolor o la pena, porque al no perder la esperanza, sus almas pudieron volver a juntarse sin nada que las volviera a separar…<br>_**"juntos, después de la muerte"**_

* * *

><p><strong>*snif*….en estos momentos estoy igual que Kazemaru….pero bueno…espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gusto bastante escribirlo para ustedes….respecto al lemon, pues es el segundo que hago y creo que voy mejorando…y respecto con lo de Atsuya y Aphrodit…tranquilas…se que lo deje en el aire, pero para eso existen los oneshot, que en este caso, explicara lo que paso después de la muerte de shirou…así que espérenlo con ansias…pero por ahora me despido mi queridas lectoras…y nos vemos en la próxima idea que se me ocurra ;D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**O por dios…estaba hablando en un chat con otras escritoras y me acorde de que no he subido este one shot que prometí, así que aquí se los traigo explicando mas algunas cosas que quedaron en el aire de mi anterior fic:**

**_"juntos después de la muerte"… ( _léanlo si es que quieren entender mejor la historia)**

**¡Bueno aquí vamos!**

* * *

><p>-haaa….-suspiro- que aburrido…-decía un dios de larga cabellera dorada, recostado cómodamente sobre una nube<br>-en vez de estar suspirando, debería estar buscando a Goenji…-decía el ángel Kazemaru apareciendo y tratando de sacarlo de la nube…  
>-yo soy un dios, no debo estar pendiente de cada ángel rebelde…<br>-usted es solo un dios perezoso…  
>-sigue así y te mandare al infierno como secretario de kageyama…<br>-¡yo no he dicho nada!...-se va y deja solo al rubio. Pasa el tiempo, y aburrido empieza a buscar a Goenji como se lo aconsejo Kazemaru…veía desde los cielos los miles de humanos insignificantes e inferiores, caminando tranquilamente, su ángel negro Goenji, el cual era encargado de tomar las almas de los humanos en el momento de su muerte, se había enamorado de un humano y terminar retándolo. Apenas le dio la noticia que debía tomar la vida de su amado lo golpeo en la cabeza por lo que ahora llevaba una linda cruz de vendaje en la cabeza. Miro y miro hasta que distinguió a su ángel rondando por los alrededores del hospital donde estaba su amado…lo observo un rato hasta que encontró la habitación donde estaba el próximo difunto…parecía débil y enfermizo era obvio que su fin se acercaría pronto. De pronto la puerta de la habitación que observaba se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer hermosa y joven, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el chico que venía detrás, un ser muy similar al enfermo, pero con mas vitalidad de cabello mas en punta y una alegre sonrisa…

El dios se sonrojo levemente y continuo mirando la escena…era la primera vez que se interesaba en un humano…por alguna razón, empezó a sentir una especie de opresión en su pecho…no podía ser…¡NO PODIA!...¡¿UN DIOS SE ENAMORO DE UN HUMANO!...

Sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando observo que los jóvenes se retiraban dejando al enfermo solo en su habitación, Goenji estaba afuera del hospital pero no parecía entrar…tenía una expresión de dolor puro…por primera vez entendió los sentimientos del peli crema. Vio como en uno de los pasillos del hospital el mismo chico que había visto antes, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se sintió mal por verlo así y se transformo en un humano para poder ir a verlo.  
>-¿¡Dónde se fue ahora!- gritaba colérico el ángel Kazemaru, sin encontrar al dios correspondiente<br>-déjalo, de seguro estará jugando por allí…-apareció un ángel de cabello blanco dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro…  
>-estoy considerando ser el secretario de kageyama…-suspiro y sus alas se inclinaron hacia abajo en señal de depresión…<p>

Volviendo al sitio en cuestión, Fubuki Atsuya lloraba desconsoladamente, por la próxima muerte de su hermano…savia que no podría seguir con vida más tiempo y esto le dolía…le dolía perder a su gemelo, a su otra mitad…sentía pena por él, ya que nunca pudo hacer lo que él hacía con facilidad, definitivamente si pudiera, estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida por la de su hermano.

El rubio apareció mágicamente en una esquina del pasillo y vio al joven peli rosa, se acercó lentamente y le toco el hombro  
>-los chicos lindos no deberían llorar…-dijo sonriente, Atsuya solo lo miro por medio segundo y lo aparto.<br>-¡no me digas que hacer, no tienes idea de lo que me pasa!...-grito molesto, para luego salir corriendo…era cierto, el cómo dios no tenia los mismo sentimientos que los humanos, pero si se había dado cuenta de su enamoramiento hacia el peli rosa y no pudo evitar seguirlo con preocupación.  
>-¡hey!, ¡espera!...-lo logro alcanzar y tomarle el hombro…-lo siento, fui insensible lamento si dije algo para enojarte<br>-mph…bien-se limpio unas lagrimas que rodaban por sus ojos…-solo estoy algo triste, eso es todo  
>-¿la razón?..<br>-¡no te me tas en lo que no te importa!...  
>-me meto porque me importa… ¿confiarías en un extraño?...-sonrió y se sentó en unos asientos cercanos haciéndole ademan para que él también se sentara. Por alguna razón Atsuya se sentía a gusto con el rubio y decidió contarle.<br>Le platico sobre su hermano enfermo y de su muerte próxima…confesó todo lo que tenía guardado, de que sus padres habían muerto y solo estaban ellos y su hermana mayor Naomi, se sentía un inútil por no poder cuidar de shirou y no serle de ayuda a su hermana. Unas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por su rostro tratando de ocultarlas son su brazo.

Terumi lo observo y pudo entender sus sentimientos, sin control de sus emociones lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo…Atsuya, aunque no se lo imaginara lo abrazo y se refugió en el hombro del peli largo. Terumi lo abrazo cálidamente y así se quedaron un tiempo, hasta que Atsuya reacciono y lo alejo bruscamente.  
>-y-yo…y-yo…<br>-lo siento…espero no haberte asustado…-se levantó y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una pequeña mano lo tomo de la manga del abrigo  
>-¿q-quieres quedarte un poco m-mas?...-le pregunto sonrojado, y más que obvio el dios acepto gustoso…tomaron un café y en varias ocasiones el peli rosa le sonreía alegremente, pero sabía que cuando llegara la muerte de du hermano esa sonrisa perdería su significado…quería ser la razón de que sonriera y poder abrazarlo cuando llorara…entonces lo comprendió…comprendió el sentimiento de Goenji…sabía que si hacia algo por ellos también haría algo por el Atsuya así que lo decidió.<br>-¿Qué tanto piensas?...-pregunto el menor ya más calmado….  
>-escúchame con atención ¿sí?...-dijo serio, a lo que Atsuya solo asintió y escucho atentamente…-hoy…tu hermano morirá…-Atsuya abrió sus ojos y empezó a temblar-yo soy un dios, pero no puedo evitar su muerte…pero si puedo salvar su alma…<br>-mentira…¡deja de menti…!-quedo estático cuando en el rubio extendió unas alas blancas de gran tamaño y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a balancearse en el aire…  
>-escúchame por favor…¿tu quieres a tu hermano?...-se acercó y le toco la mejilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos<br>-s-si…  
>-entonces…debes confiar en mi…yo hare que el alma de tu hermano renazca…pero debes esperar..<br>-p-pero…yo no quiero que muera, no quiero que me deje…-empezó a llorar refugiándose en los hombros de Aphrodit…  
>-todo estará bien…te lo prometo…-lo abrazo fuertemente y levanto un poco su mentón para besarlo, un beso tierno y dulce. El rubio se desvaneció dejándole la promesa de que volvería a ver a su hermano…Atsuya, sin saber por qué confiaba en las palabras de Terumi y simplemente se aferro a una de las alas que había quedado en el piso…<br>-confiare en ti…-lloro todo lo que podía y quedo solitario en el suelo, rogando por su hermano y en las palabras del dios.

Esa misma noche, la muerte de su hermano llego, tal como le habían dicho…al día siguiente velaron su cuerpo…y Atsuya miro por la ventana y saco de su bolsillo la pluma del dios, pidiendo por el alma de su hermano.  
>Ese mismo año, se descubrió que su hermana estaba embarazada, y por alguna razón se le vino a la mente las palabras del dios…aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía a gusto con el…confiaba en el…quería verlo y poder hablar con el. Paso el tiempo y el bebe nació…una réplica exacta de su hermano, un milagro, una reencarnación…el chico creció y lo nombraron de la misma forma que su tío…<p>

Atsuya deseaba poder ver al dios, agradecerle por lo que había hecho…y saber su nombre, ya que nunca lo supo. Esa misma noche, después de 3 años…Atsuya miraba hacia el cielo y en su mano la pluma del recuerdo…sin previo aviso su ventana que había dejando entrar al rubio…  
>-con que, aun la guardas…me haces muy feliz…-sonrió y recibió un fuerte abrazo que le brindo el más pequeño…<br>-gracias…gracias por todo…-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Terumi las seco lentamente…  
>-gracias Terumi…eso suena mejor ¿no?...<br>-gracias Terumi…-se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, Aphrodit se sorprendió y correspondió el beso…ahora tenía el amor de su amado y su felicidad…

15 años más tarde:

Atsuya ya con 36 años y un sobrino de 18…miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana como siempre lo había hecho, en su cuello colgaba una pluma de color blanco perteneciente a su dios…que lo cuidaba y le daba felicidad…  
>-gracias por todo Terumi…-levanto su mano y tiro un beso hacia el aire…<p>

En las alturas, Afuro, levantaba su mano en forma de coger algo…cerro su puño y lo acercó a sus labios…  
>-no, gracias a ti Atsuya…por darme felicidad….-cerro sus ojos y reenvió el beso…<p>

Y así termino todo: Fubuki y Goenji se reencontraron en su nueva vida y Afuro conoció el amor con Atsuya, el cual obtuvo la felicidad y el cariño del rubio…todos felices, y aunque la muerte y la tristeza los llevó a un agujero de desesperación…lograron salir y encontrar la alegría con la persona amada…

"fin"

* * *

><p><strong>*snif*…ahora si…este es el fin definitivo…ame este fic…es que me salió tan melancólico, pero como bueno…creo que esto demuestra que puedo escribir de todo<strong>  
><strong> ojala les haya gustado…sayonara good bye!<strong>


End file.
